degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi Student Council
Student Council is a group comprised of students who act as a governing body for the social and philanthropic aspects of Degrassi Community School. The Student Council plans dances, fundraisers, and various events throughout the school year. Members Current Former *'Season 1' **Ashley Kerwin (President) **Liberty Van Zandt (Secretary) *'Season 2' **Ashley Kerwin (President) *'Season 3' **Ashley Kerwin (President) *'Season 4' **Marco Del Rossi (President) **Alex Nuñez (Vice President) *'Season 5' **Liberty Van Zandt (President) **Toby Isaacs (Vice President) *'Season 6' **Liberty Van Zandt (President) **Toby Isaacs (Vice President) *'Season 7' **Liberty Van Zandt (President) **Toby Isaacs (Vice President) *'Season 8' **Holly J. Sinclair (President) **Danny Van Zandt (Secretary) *'Season 9' **Holly J. Sinclair (President) **Danny Van Zandt (Secretary) **Dave Turner (Grade 9 Representative) *'Season 10' **Sav Bhandari (President) **Holly J. Sinclair (Vice President) **Dave Turner (Grade 10 Representative) *'Season 11' **Sav Bhandari (President) **Holly J. Sinclair (Vice President) **Fiona Coyne *'Season 11.5' **Katie Matlin (President) **Marisol Lewis (Vice President) **Fiona Coyne *'Season 12' **Katie Matlin (President; fired in Got Your Money (1)) **Marisol Lewis (Vice President; President after Got Your Money (1)) **Fiona Coyne (Vice President after Got Your Money (1)) **Jenna Middleton (Secretary) **Mo Mashkour (Treasurer) **Luke Baker (Athletic Representative) **Becky Baker * Season 13 **Drew Torres (President) **Clare Edwards (Vice President) **Jenna Middleton (Secretary) **Connor DeLaurier (Treasurer) **Alli Bhandari (Social Coordinator) **Mike Dallas (Athletic Representative) **Zoë Rivas * Season 14 ** Drew Torres (President) **Clare Edwards (Vice President) **Jenna Middleton (Secretary) **Connor DeLaurier (Treasurer) **Alli Bhandari (Social Coordinator) **Mike Dallas (Athletic Representative) **Zoë Rivas Degrassi: Next Class * Season 1 **Miles Hollingsworth III (President; disqualified) **Tristan Milligan (Vice President, later promoted to President) **Goldi Nahir (Vice President) *'Season 2' **Tristan Milligan (President) **Goldi Nahir (Vice President) **Winston Chu *'Season 3' **Zoë Rivas (President) **Goldi Nahir (Vice President) **Winston Chu **Grace Cardinal *'Season 4' **Zoë Rivas (President) **Goldi Nahir (Vice President) **Winston Chu **Grace Cardinal Former Degrassi Junior High *'Season 1' **Stephanie Kaye (President) **Susie Rivera (Vice President) *'Season 2' **Stephanie Kaye (President) **Susie Rivera (Vice President) *'Season 3' **Nancy Kramer (President) **Kathleen Mead (Vice President) Former Degrassi High *'Season 2' **President: Bronco Davis *'Before School's Out!' **President: Lucy Fernandez Trivia *Sav, Holly J., Drew, and Clare were the only Presidents and Vice-Presidents to have a relationship or an attraction to one another. *Katie Matlin was fired as President. *Miles Hollingsworth III was disqualified as President after being chosen, thus having Tristan take his place. *Siblings Liberty and Danny Van Zandt served as Secretary, though Liberty became President. *Ashley, Marco, Holly J. and Sav were all friends of Spinner Mason. *Marco, Liberty, Holly J., Fiona, Connor and Zoë were valedictorians of their respective classes. *Liberty Van Zandt and Clare Edwards were the only two members to have teen pregnancy storylines, though neither of them kept their babies. *Both Lucy Fernandez and Clare Edwards were sexually harassed by an authority figure. **Lucy was harassed by a teacher as a student and Clare was harassed by her boss as a intern. Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:School clubs Category:Factions Category:Season 1 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DH Season 2 Category:DNC Season 1 Category:DNC Season 2 Category:DNC Season 3 Category:DNC Season 4